Forget me Not
by Losernerd
Summary: discontinued
1. Bothersome Angel

-1**Author's Note** I own nothing D;

Forget Me Not

FORGETMENOTFORGETMENOT

Dear Miss Christmas,

You've never been anything but troublesome to me.

And ever since last year, you've been dead to me.

It's not about the gifts anymore.

(not that I ever bought gifts.)

Or the lights.

Or the snow.

Or that cursed tree.

It's about the angel on top.

Yeah you know the one, the troublesome angel with big blue eyes.

Creamy white skin, and flowing blonde hair.

Yeah, her.

I'm a lazy man, who gets bothered by many things.

But she, well she was the one exception.

She's the only thing I've ever wanted to be troubled by.

And now, I think I've finally given up on her.

Or at least I like to pretend I have.

Because I don't think I could forget her even if I tried.

Yours Truly.

FORGETMENOTFORGETMENOT

It was nearly a year ago, Naruto's last Christmas Party, and we were all about seventeen. I was dragged to this party by both of my teammates much to my dismay. Christmas was never one of my favorite holidays, the whole season got on my nerves. From snow to the chilly winds, all of it I could do with out. It was all just so damn troublesome. It was always too cold, or too dark to just laze about and watch the clouds go by. The only thing winter was ever good for was sleep, something I had only wished to be doing that Christmas night.

I'll admit not all things about the jolly holiday were sad, sometimes it proved to rather amusing, after everyone's had two or three cups of Naruto's special 'eggnog'. But most of the time this amusement factor was canceled out by lugging home drunken friends, and cleaning up their messes. The first problem of the two where solved when Naruto finally just suggested everyone just crashing at his house for the night. Either way, there was never a dull moment at his house.

I had thousands of ways I could just slip out without being noticed, Chouji, and Ino, the only ones who really cared if I left, had already had their fill of eggnog. I was trying to decide if leaving was even worth the effort of getting up when one giggling female fell into my lap. She asked me politely if I could help her with the food in the kitchen. (A plus about Ino being drunk, meant she was nice instead of bossy.) I just rolled my eyes, and sighed but got up to help. I couldn't resist the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.

Ino stopped me right under the door way, and I gave her a flat look, she just giggled and pointed up. Mistletoe, it was just so bothersome, especially the mistletoe Naruto loved to use. The kind that would keep you in place until the two people underneath would kiss. I didn't even get a moment to figure out anything before I felt two warm lips pressed against mine and I swear my heart skipped a beat. My body reacted before my mind started to move again, as I leaned in closer and wrapped my arms around her. In turn she did the same, and the two of us kissed longer than we needed too.

But somehow it wasn't long enough.

She pulled away, and we both opened our eyes. I could feel the blush creep over my face, and spread steadily to my ears. Ino was also blushing beneath under her alcohol pink cheeks. My body was on auto pilot, and before I knew it she was in my arms again, my lips were already stealing another kiss. I moved the two of us into the kitchen, safety away from prying eyes.

After a few minutes we finally pulled away, I nipped along her neck playfully and then came up her to her jaw. I left kisses along the jaw line that haunted my soul, I kissed the eyes that followed me wherever I went, and then finally I placed a rather chaste kiss on the already swollen lips of the girl of my dreams.

"Ino. I.. I.. I love you."

I blurted the words before I even knew what was happening. I felt just as surprised as she looked. Her blue eyes widened in shock, but a moment later so did her smile. Her arms flew around my neck, and she squeezed me tight.

" Oh! I always knew you loved me Sasuke-kun."

Something inside me died right there, whether it be my soul or my heart, or maybe even both… I would never know. She giggled, and it was only then that I realized I could taste the eggnog in my mouth, the alcohol that was running through her veins. She let go of me, not noticing that I had gone stone cold in her grasp before heading out of the kitchen.

"Where's Sakura?! Forehead girl needs to know that I was always right."

I don't really know what happened after that, or for the rest of the night, everything is kind of just one big blur. It's just to troublesome to try and pick apart the evening, the worst night of my life. Not to long after the eggnog was finished I had claimed a bed (Naruto had an oddly big house), one big enough for two people knowing that I wouldn't be spending the night alone. Despite everything that had happened in the small fifteen minutes in the kitchen I knew I wouldn't fall asleep until there was a warm body next to mine.

Once again, I felt those heavenly lips press against mine, this time it lacked the passion, and the aim from earlier. She mumbled a small goodnight, and I settled my arms around her. Because no matter what, no matter how troublesome, I would always love her.

**Author's Note** So this kinda just came to me in the car way home from my aunts house. Don't think I've forgotten about abld, because I havent I just wanted to get this out of the way. This will be a three piece bit. A prolog, a oneshot, and an epilog.

I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think about Shika. I tried, but I think it sucks. Don't worry the next third will be in third person I promise. :DD

-loser

Ps, that letter in the beginning is mostly random, and I don't know where it came from. But I kinda like it.


	2. Perfect Fit

-1**Disclaimer **I own nadda, fools. :D   
**Author's Note **For the record, this takes place about two years after last 'chapter'. And Chouji's a little older than both Shika and Ino.

FORGETMENOTFORGETMENOT

He shifted as he woke, sleep slowly but surely released it's hold on the darkeyed genius. He refused to open his eyes and acknowledge the fact that he was awake, but instead he just found a different position to lay in. A minute after he settled himself under his covers, she squirmed and moved next to him, readjusting her back to his chest. She of course wasn't awake yet, but no matter how often he moved she would always make sure she was right next to him.

She would be Ino, his teammate, his friend, and more importantly the love of his life. The only thing was that she did not see him in the same light, sure they were teammates, and friends, but he was not the man in her heart. Which made people very confused when it came to the situation they were in. If they were not lovers, then why where they in the same bed together? It was a simple answer, they where just sleeping, and by sleeping it was clothed, and restful nothing more. There was an even simpler reasoning behind it, and it was all Ino's idea.

They three of them, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji had grow together through the years of being 'Team Ten', and when it came time for them to move out and be on their own well the only logically answer was for them to live together. This started out normal, Shika and Chouji in one room Ino in the other room. It was only a couple months before Christmas when Chouji had fallen in love, and had started to date the daughter of the ramen shop owner. A year later a problem arose. 

They were both nineteen, and not ready for marriage, but ready to move their relationship to the next level. Let's just say, there was a few sleepovers, and Shika always wound up crashing on the couch. Nothing he enjoyed, so one day over breakfast Ino suggested that they switch rooms. They being Chouji, and herself, Chouji could have the bigger room, and she would just room with Shika. The only catch was that Ino was going to take her bed with her. Shika wondered where that would leave his sleeping form, since Ino's bed wouldn't leave much room for anything else. She just laughed and said they could sleep together.

Chouji was so surprised at Ino's offer, and was happy about it but he wasn't about to say yes or no. He was waiting for his best friend, because he knew his feelings for Ino, and he didn't want to make Shikamaru uncomfortable. A half shrug, and a small something about how bothersome everything would be to move was all Chouji needed. The pleasantly pump man agreed, and they began to move the apartment around that day.

This suggestion made the most sense, and made everyone happy. It's not that Ino didn't have boyfriends, they just never lasted more than a few weeks. And despite the gossip around the village she always returned home to her, now their, bed every night. No matter what time it was she never spent the night with another man besides Shika. Even though all they did was sleep, he was content with that.

The Chunin wrapped his arms tighter around the sleeping figure besides him, willing his lazy self back to bed.

FORGETMENOTFORGETMENOT 

Hours passed and the rose colored dawn no longer dusted the room, instead the rays of sun began to eat away at their eyelids. Shika was still awake, but hadn't moved much in the last few hours. Ino on the other hand was just beginning to stir besides him. Wriggling besides him, and rolling out of his hold to stretch. 

"Morning." She said still mostly asleep.

He grunted a small 'Mornin' back to her as she rested her head next to his, he shivered ever so slightly at the loss of body heat. He smiled despite himself, no matter how many times he woke up besides her he would never get sick of seeing her, sleep-crusty eyes and all. To him she could never look more beautiful than she did in those few minutes before she started her day. With her still pink cheeks, hair all flung around her face, and the cutest little smile on her face. Everything about her took his breath away if he wasn't careful enough but the one thing that would captivate him the most would be her big sky colored eyes. Every morning they looked like a glowing summer day right after a rain shower.

Those where his favorite kinds of days.

"Look! Shikamaru! Look!" She squealed quietly, pulling on sleeve as she got out of bed, dragging him with her. Shika might have always been the first one up, but that didn't mean he was the first one out of bed. Stumbling slightly, he glared at her and muttering something about troublesome women. 

"It's snowed!" Her face was pressed up against the window, her hot breath clouding the glass. He stepped up behind her, looking over her head before saying, "It's still snowing." And sure enough little flurries drifted passed the window. This practically made the blonde dance around in her spot. Ino loved the snow, something about the way it just like one big blanket that made everything magical and beautiful. She bounced out of the room humming to herself. Shika lingered longer his gaze still locked on the falling snowflakes. He slumped against the glass for a second, his own hot breath mixing with the cloud still present from Ino. It might have seemed a little childish, and a little out of sorts for him but he moved without thinking.

He raised a hand, and slowly drew a crude, crooked heart in the foggy glass. After he noticed what he had done and wiped it off the window stubbornly frowning as he did so.

"Breakfast time!" Came Ino's booming voice. It was only then did he realize the smell drifting through out the house. One of the pluses to rooming with his best friend, Chouji, was that he did most of the cooking.

FORGETMENOTFORGETMENOT

After their traditional snow fight after breakfast (in their pajamas none the less) and after everyone got dressed and warm they went their separate ways. Ino to her parent's floral shop, Chouji to visit his girlfriend, Ayame, at work, and Shikamaru went to the Academy to do some 'work'. Which for Shika meant passing out on top of the quizzes that were already a week old, or just staring out of a window idly.

Hours had passed and the three friends soon returned home, Shika first, then Ino shortly after, Chouji was the last to arrive but only by five or six minutes. The bubbly blonde clapped, and declared it was time to start decorating the house, they had put it off long enough. Chouji was happy enough to oblige, and he was the only one. The genius was the one to complain, protesting that they had almost two weeks till Christmas. He quickly quieted once Ino looked like she was about to cut his throat, she had that effect on people and he began to get his winter things on again to help Chouji cut down a tree.

Ino was left all alone to set the house up they way she wanted too, which was just easier on ever one else. The only real decorating they did together was trimming the tree, Ino did everything else. The stockings on the bookshelf, the lights in the windows, the snow globes and other Christmas-y/ winter things scattered around the house. She even made these paper snowflakes to hang in the windows. The first year they lived together Chouji and Shika tried to help her, but the soon realized they just got in her way, that and she was kind of controlling when it came to things like that. So ever since then they've always just went out to get the tree, and came back three to four hours later when everything was done.

Just like last year, and the year before that the boys came home several hours after leaving it with a huge tree in tow. When the first started living in that small house together they also realized a tree wouldn't fit into such a small space, so instead they found the biggest tree they could and would put it on the front lawn. Some would say this was redundant, and then the pair of them would send them in to tell Ino that. They could see the twinkling lights from the window as well as the blonde dancing as she finished up the last few things. Chouji threw a small snowball at the window to get the girl's attention.

Ino soon joined her friends on the front long with boxes upon boxes of lights in her hands, and a smile brighter than any of them on her face.

"I checked them, and they all work! Let's get started, it's freezing out here." Chouji and Shikamaru exchanged a look before shaking their heads. Grabbing the string of lights from the blonde the Chunin climbed onto Chouji's shoulders, the only way they would reach the top of the tree. The lights started from the very top, and soon reached the very bottom. Glass, and plastic ornaments soon where hung on the branches of the green tree that was getting a dusting of snow as well. There wasn't a speck of tree that wasn't completely Christmas-ized. Ino circled the tree three times before giving it a nod of approval. The only thing missing was the angel on top, which of course was job of the angel herself.

Chouji held the innocent-eyed doll in his hands as Ino climbed on top of Shika. She quickly, and carefully secured the creature on top. Before he knew it she was next to him, and telling Chouji to plug the extension cord in. In moments they were bathed in blinking lights of red, blue, green, and yellow. She squeezed his arm gently, before running off into the house to make everyone something hot to drink. Chouji grabbed all the boxes heading in, while Shika just stayed rooted to his spot. His dark eyes were locked with the never blinking set of blue eyes. A candle was poised between perfect hands, of the creamiest white, and had golden locks that rivaled the sun. He stood for a few more minutes wondering if there was any way his angel would brighten the his dark path of shadows.

"GET IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW SHIKAMARU! YOU'RE GOING TO GET A COLD! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE AND GET YOU!" He snapped out of any daze he was in, and turned abruptly to the house to see Ino standing in a doorway of light.

FORGETMENOTFORGETMENOT

It was two days before Christmas, and the three of them were quickly getting ready for Naruto's party. The presents were already packed, every year they did a secret Santa thing and would exchange gifts at the party once everyone arrived. Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting for Ino by the door, and like most troublesome women she was taking forever to get ready. Chouji kept looking at his watch, he had to pick up Ayame in ten minutes. He was just about to leave to go get her when Ino stepped out of the bathroom. Blush swept across one genius' face right to his ears as his female companion glided her way over. She was stunning as always, but only this time she was in a dark green halter top dress that flared slightly out at the waist and left nothing to the imagination.

She stuffed her feet into matching sandals making her just tall enough to look Shika in the eyes, and to keep her long dress from dragging. He quickly opened the door and stepped outside into the snowy air, wanting to hide his blush in the fading light. Ino slipped on her black jacket, and soon followed the men out. Chouji dashed off in the opposite direction, already knowing he'd be late. The other two continued on their way knowing that he'd meet up with them later.

They walked in silence, well at least he did, Ino was chattering away wondering who her secret Santa was, and if everyone would like her cookies. Anyone else wouldn't bother to talk to him after a good ten minutes since he barely responded, but she knew better. After so many years of growing with him she learned almost everything there was to know about him. His grunts, and half words and the meaning behind them. And things like how no matter what he was always listening, and he was always thinking. Sure he liked to laze about, and not do anything but that never stopped his mind.

A December breeze wiped by, sending shivers up their spines and they both moved a little closer together. Every year they walked to Naruto's house, they were ninjas after all and could handle a little chill and every year they cursed ever step the took until they reached his house. Especially the next steps she would be taking. Ino didn't notice the ice lining the street, and slipped. Her feet flew right from under her, and the tray of cookies flew from her hands. She was a ninja, trained to be on her toes all the time, even when those feet weren't beneath her. A little slip like this shouldn't have phased her, but everyone has their off days. Good thing the man besides her was paying attention.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body against his, while the other went out to catch the cookies that were falling through the sky. He barely needed to bat an eyelash, although the minute he realized how very close he was to Ino his breathing seemed to increase, as did his heart rate.

"Ice is so bothersome, be careful." He muttered, but didn't loosen his hold on her. She nodded, and swallowed loudly. After a couple more seconds of awkward silence he let her go, but she didn't let him go. He felt her hand slide around his, locking their fingers together. He could feel the heat on his face, and didn't look at her. They both decided not to notice how perfectly her hand fit into his, almost like they were molded to fit there.

"Just incase I slip again." She mumbled quietly, not looking at him either. Shika just shrugged, and said nothing. The two continued to walk, but this time in silence. At least for a few minutes.

"Shikamaru, why couldn't you have become a Jonin?"

He chanced a look at her out of the corner of his eyes, wondering why she would choose to word the question the way she did. After a moment he answered her the same way he always seemed to. "Too troublesome."

"I really wished you would have become one Shikamaru…" This wasn't the answer he was expecting, usually when she brought the subject up she'd yell at him for a bit about how everything for his was 'too troublesome' and how he needed to do something more with his life. This answer through him for a loop, though, and he turned his head and looked at her, but she was looking in front of her. Ino sighed, "Sometimes I really wish you would have become a Jonin, you could have been one of the greatest. And then we could still go on missions together…" She trailed off again, sounded sadder than she did a moment ago. The blond looked at him suddenly, "You're the only person I truly trust to watch over me, you know that?"

The Nara turned his gaze from those blue eyes, he knew what she was talking about. Her special Mind Body Switch Jutsu. He was always the one to watch her body whenever she used it when they were younger. For some reason she never trusted her helpless body with anyone else but him. Until she had no choice, after awhile he stopped moving up in the ninja line, and she kept going until she surpassed him. And then her lifeless body was in trusted to someone else, someone who would go on missions with her but that didn't mean she liked it very much. Ino had only felt completely safe in two places, the first, was when she was little and in her dad's arms, and the second place was encircled in Shikamaru's arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, before turning to face her. "I'm sorry I left you alone, to go on by yourself. But you're a strong gir--.. Women.. Ino. You can do whatever you set your mind to. You can conquer anything, you never needed me." He spoke a little louder, but it was only above a whisper.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Oh shush, Shikamaru. I will always need you." He could feel his face turn colors again, he wanted to tell her that he needed her too but he never got the chance. Just at that moment Naruto's house came into view. "We're here!" She cheered pulling her hand from his and snatching the cookie tray as well. Ino started to run towards the house, Shika was still for a moment longer before he chased after her.

FORGETMENOTFORGETMENOT

**Authors note** oh wow it took me forever to get this out. But at least I did it. Not much action, I know, I know. But I wanted to get something out there. More action next time. And I wont say when I'm a gonna update because that never works out. Heh.

So until next time.

-loser


End file.
